Bile acids will be applied to the mucosal and serosal surfaces of rabbit and rat small intestine in an attempt to find an animal model suitable for study of intestinal secretion. The microelectrode technique will be used on gallbladder tissue from rabbit, goose and man to determine the source of energy and the site of the emf responsible for generating the intracellular electrical potential.